


Adventurous

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Panties, Pretty Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett swears he only put the skirt on because he's trying to create a character for a skit he has in mind.Link doesn't believe him for a second.





	Adventurous

”Rhett, do you know where—” Link’s sentence died out and he stopped in the doorway to stare. ”Oh.”

Rhett’s hands flew up to cover his groin and he blushed deeply. ”It’s not. It’s not what it looks like. I was just like—planning for an episode. Maybe an episode. A character.”

”Really.” Link grinned at him as he slipped inside the dressing room and closed the door behind him.

Rhett ducked his head and picked at the hem of the short, black, flounce skirt he was wearing.

”I know I look silly,” Rhett mumbled.

Link grinned at him and winked. ”You said it, brother.”

He took a few steps and closed the distance between them while Rhett retreated, hitting the table in front of the mirror with the back of his thighs and scrambling for balance. Link smirked.

”Are you wearing underwear?” he touched the skirt and Rhett jerked.

”Of course.”

”What kind?” Link cocked his head, glancing down and then up at Rhett’s face, watching his cheeks turn a pretty pink.

Rhett swallowed audibly. ”MeUndies.”

Link quirked an eyebrow. ”Women’s?”

Rhett licked his lip and nodded, eyes downcast. Link reached out and let his fingertips touch the bottom of the skirt. Rhett didn’t shy away and didn’t say anything. Link looked at him intently before reaching down and slowly sliding the skirt up Rhett’s thigh. He smiled at the colorful panties; orange and green and yellow with black zigzag lines. Rhett could have gotten boxer briefs with the exact same color and pattern, but he had on women’s briefs that ended halfway down his ass. Link licked his lip.

”Cheeky.”

Rhett’s blush deepened.

”You don’t look stupid, beau,” Link told him in a soft voice but Rhett scoffed at him. ”Do you like dressing like this? Is it thing for you?”

”No,” Rhett said immediately. His voice was sharp. ”I told you, it’s just for a costume for a skit I was thinking about.”

Link nodded and held up his hands, palms towards Rhett. ”You don’t have to get defensive. I’m asking. Do you like dressing like this?”

”I don’t dress like this, listen it’s just—”

”No, you listen.” Rhett snapped his mouth shut instantly and Link continued. ”I’m not attacking you. You don’t have to get so defensive.”

”I’m just saying it’s not a thing.”

”Mhmm. So.” Link raised an eyebrow at Rhett, giving a lopsided smile. ”Is it a turn-on for you?”

Rhett didn’t reply but he looked at Link through his lashes, a hint of a smile on his lips. Link's smile slowly widened. He licked his bottom lip into his mouth, dragging his gaze up and down Rhett’s body.

”You want to touch yourself?” Link crossed his arms, gesturing with one hand, eyebrow quirked.

Rhett’s jaw dropped and he stared at Link with huge eyes. Link winked at him, watching Rhett duck his head again. Slowly, very slowly, he gave a single nod. Link couldn’t hold back the small noise that tumbled out. He inhaled shakily but his voice was steady when he spoke.

”Don’t let me stop you.”

There was a moment where they both held their breath. Then Rhett began to slowly unbutton his shirt from the bottom. Link drew a sharp breath at the sliver of skin that appeared above the skirt. His tongue darted out again. Rhett stopped when he had it unbuttoned halfway and then tied a knot. Link made an appreciative noise and Rhett's eyes snapped to his for a moment, tongue sneaking out to lick his lip. Rhett dropped his gaze as he let a hand trail down his belly, over the skirt, down his thigh. Link watched his eyes flutter closed and his chest rise and fall with quick, shallow breaths. With a small noise Rhett’s hand sneaked underneath the bottom of his skirt and travelled upwards. It rucked the skirt up but still obstructed the view and Link groaned. There was a hint of a smile on Rhett’s lips and Link shook his head, smirking.

Link's fingers jittered around and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched Rhett slowly stroke himself through the panties. They peaked out from underneath the skirt every now and then and Link’s breath caught in his throat each time. Rhett titled his head back, lips parting around a soft moan. Link’s pulse throbbed in his veins and he took a step closer, leaving them only inches apart from each other.

”Does it feel good, baby?” he said in a low voice and smiled as he saw Rhett swallow hard.

He didn’t get a reply but Rhett’s head dipped forward and he bit his lip, hand rubbing more desperately.

“Get your hand on yourself.”

Rhett gasped and then he groaned, hips making small jerks.

“Do it.”

“I— I—gosh,” Rhett breathed. “I don’t think—think that’s— oh—"

Reaching out, Link placed one hand on Rhett’s hip. He gripped firmly and stroked the soft, warm skin above the waistband of the skirt with his thumb. Rhett shuddered and reached for him, grasping his t-shirt. With a sudden move, Link grabbed Rhett’s shoulder and spun him around. Rhett’s hands flew out, palms hitting the table hard. Link’s hands quickly found Rhett’s hips and Rhett jerked underneath the touch. The heat that had been steadily pulsing inside Link flared up, all of it rushing to pool low in his groin and he moaned. His grip tightened and he heard Rhett let out a strangled groan as he squirmed against Link’s hands. Link leaned in close, carefully keeping a few inches between them.

“Now you have some privacy. Promise I won’t peak,” he whispered close to Rhett’s ear and grinned at how Rhett shuddered.

Rhett took a few deep breaths while Link gently rubbed his thumbs against Rhett’s back, his fingers not moving below the waistband of the skirt. Without warning Rhett dropped to his forearms and Link made a surprised noise as he stumbled back a step, Rhett’s ass smacking into him as Rhett bent over. With a wildly beating heart and quick, shallow breaths, Link fumbled to get his hands on those hips again. His gaze dropped to where the colorful panties peaked out from underneath the skirt. Link grabbed the skirt and rucked it up further, revealing the bottom of the underwear and how they framed Rhett’s ass. They curved over the cheeks and without thinking, Link ran his thumb along the line of the fabric. Rhett groaned loudly at the touch and Link blinked, shifting focus to the way Rhett’s right arm was moving. He glanced in the mirror, catching a glimpse of how Rhett was jerking off, hand hidden underneath the fabric of the skirt but movements very clearly visible. Link bit his lip, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose.

“Fuck,” he said, pressing the heal of his hand against his hardening cock through his jeans.

“Yeah.”

Rhett’s voice was breathy and shaky and Link squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip against the moan that wanted to escape. The image of pushing Rhett's short, little skirt up and pulling the panties just out of the way and fucking him hard over the table flashed through his mind.

“Oh,” Link breathed in a weak voice.

Link blinked his eyes open. Rhett was panting, his body twitching, and Link couldn’t help the reaction to lean in close. He breathed hard against Rhett’s neck, holding onto his hips, when he felt Rhett push back into him. His ass pressed up against Link’s groin and Link’s mind flat lined and his hips jerked forward. Rhett moaned his name and Link heard himself make a low, sharp noise as he tugged Rhett’s hips and slammed against him hard. He gritted his teeth and began thrusting against Rhett’s ass, Rhett whimpering and squirming below him.  
Rhett’s moans grew louder, more desperate. Link moved a hand to Rhett’s throat, gently wrapping his fingers around it. He heard Rhett whimper and then he tensed up, cuming all over the inside of the skirt, making a mess. His body relaxed and he leaned heavily against the table, panting hard. Link moved his hand, gently stroking down Rhett’s back, before stepping away. With a shaky exhale he sat down on a chair next to the table. From the corner of his eye he saw Rhett looking at him and he turned his head. Rhett was still breathing heavily, hair slightly damp and strands of it falling over his forehead.

“It’s not,” Rhett sucked in a breath before continuing, “not the clothes. It’s. How you look at me.”

Link drew his eyebrows together and looked away. “Don’t say it.”

“It's true.” Rhett shrugged.

Link looked at him sharply. “I don’t care. Don’t tell me.”

“I wear a skirt because I like how I look. I feel pretty. It’s got nothing to do with any kinks.”

Link shook his head. “Whatever.”

“You’re the one who gets turned on by it,” Rhett insisted.

“Shut up!”

Rhett scoffed at him. “I ain’t shutting up, brother. I’m going to talk about it. In fact, I’m going to tell Jessie, how about that?”

Link stared at him. “You’re going to tell your wife? Are you freaking crazy?”

“No,” Rhett said firmly. “Listen, man. I want to do this again. But I can’t do that unless Jessie says it's okay. I'm not sneaking around behind her back.”

Link was frowning, leg jittering and fingers fidgeting with his wedding ring.

“Okay,” he said slowly.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I. I want to do this again. Something like this. More of it.”

Rhett nodded at him and Link felt his heart flutter.

“But I’m not telling Christy.”

Rhett shrugged. “That’s your choice.”

Link nodded at him. “It is.”

“We aren’t going to have sex.”

“Of course not.”

“Hey, just drawing the lines,” Rhett said, holding up his hands. “But we can do more of this.”

Link nodded again. Then a smirk slowly took shape.

“Would you wear a dress for me?”

Rhett blushed and Link flashed a toothy grin.

“If you want me to,” Rhett said, dropping his gaze.

“I want you too. Pick something pretty, girl.”

Rhett made a small noise.

Link got up and when he was by the door he paused.

“And, oh, you aren’t very well behaved, Rhett. I think you should get spanked next time.” He winked at Rhett before leaving to take care of his still aching cock.

The last thing he saw before he closed the door was a dishevelled Rhett, hair mussed up and clothes askew, looking at him with a deep blush and hungry eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a sponsor. (If anyone is curious though, this is the [brand and model of underwear mentioned](https://www.meundies.com/products/womens-brief)).


End file.
